


Love is madness

by redangeleve



Series: Love the way you lie [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of a forced pregnancy, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Manipulation, Poor Hux, Rape Aftermath, Transgender Hux
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Es war ein vorsichtiges Abtasten, ein Beschnüffeln wie zwischen wilden Tieren, um herauszufinden ob man sich Freund oder Feind gegenüber sah. Doch obwohl es zu Rens Plan gehörte, den reumütigen General zurückzunehmen, würde er nicht den ersten Schritt machen. Das würde Hux schon selbst erledigen müssen.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Love the way you lie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602154
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Die heutige Geschichte ist eine Fortsetzung zu meiner Kylux Story „Alibi“ und es ist für das Verständnis der Handlung unbedingt erforderlich diese vorher gelesen zu haben. Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich ganz im Sinne von Star Wars eine Triologie aus den einzelnen Teilen der Story mache.
> 
> Wie aus den Tags hervorgeht, ist Hux in dieser Story ein Transgender Charakter und ist von Kylo Ren zu einer Schwangerschaft gezwungen worden. Es liegt mir fern durch meine Geschichte das Thema Vergewaltigung zu verharmlosen oder mich über Transgender lustig zu machen. Ich möchte betonen, dass ich kein Freund von Gewalt, Drogen oder Erpressung bin. Meine Story soll einzig und allein unterhalten, ohne jemandem zu nahe zu treten. Wer sich von den Tags getriggert fühlt, dem rate ich vom Lesen der Geschichte ab.

Kapitel 1

You are insane  
My desire  
A violent daydream  
Love, love  
You are crazy  
A perfect liar  
Said you'd save me  
Love, love

(30 Seconds to Mars, Love is madness)

General Hux

Hux konnte nicht genau sagen, was überwog, als er heute hier stand, an dem Ort an dem er seine Tochter geboren hatte und selbst gestorben war: Fatalismus, Entschlossenheit oder Verzweiflung. Damals, auf den Tag genau vor einem Jahr, hatte er geglaubt, dass zu überleben der wichtiges aller menschlichen Instinkte war, doch er hatte sich getäuscht. In seinem Fall war es die Sucht danach, jemand zu sein, die alles andere in den Schatten stellte. Seit dem Moment, als er beschlossen hatte, vor Rens Fesseln zu fliehen, hatte er feststellen müssen, dass es sehr viel schlimmere Dinge gab als den Tod: Die Bedeutungslosigkeit zum Beispiel. 

Obwohl es ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen wäre, hatte General Hux den Planten, auf dem er nach seiner Flucht von der Finalizer gestrandet war, nie verlassen. Es war ihm unmöglich erschienen, so als würde er wenn er ging, den letzten Faden zerschneiden, der ihn noch mit seiner Tochter verband. Natürlich wusste er, dass es ein Spiel mit dem Feuer war. Wenn es einen Ort in der Galaxis gab, wo er wiedererkannt werden konnte, dann hier, wo er wochenlang in einem Quartier darauf gewartet hatte, endlich von ihr entbunden zu werden. Zwar hatte er sich kaum, dass er sich von der Geburt erholt hatte, einen gefälschten Pass und ein Ticket ins Nirgendwo besorgt, doch geflogen war er am Ende nicht. 

Stattdessen hatte er sich sofort nachdem es ihm gelungen war Hormone zu besorgen, einen Bart stehen lassen, den er zusammen mit dem Haar und den Augenbrauen schwarz färbte. Den Machtnutzer, der ihm geholfen hatte seine Spuren zu verwischen, hatte er nie wieder gesehen, doch Hux brauchte ihn auch nicht. Er war schon immer ein Überlebenskünstler gewesen. Um über die Runden zu kommen nahm er einen Job als Mechaniker in einer Werkstatt an, die von Speedern, über Landmaschinen bis hin zu Shuttles alles reparierte, das einen Motor hatte. Sein Teint, der durch das Leben im Weltall immer blass gewesen war, bekam einen rötlich-bronzenen Schimmer und seine Haare ließ er einfach immer weiter wachsen, bis er sie zum Arbeiten hinter die Ohren streichen musste. Doch obwohl er fast immer mit irgendetwas beschäftigt war, würde er trotzdem nicht behaupten, dass es ein Leben war. Es war ein Dahinvegetieren ohne festes Ziel. Die Erste Ordnung war alles für ihn gewesen, sein Fixpunkt, der Sinn seines Daseins. Ohne sie irrte er wie ein Asteroid durchs All. Früher war er nicht nur der Konstrukteur von Starkiller gewesen, der den Tod von Billionen Menschen verursacht hatte, sondern er war außerdem der Kommandant eines riesigen Sternenzerstörers und der General über hunderttausend Sturmtruppen, die ihm ergeben in die Schlacht folgten. Nun war er nichts. Ein Niemand, den keiner vermissen würde, wenn er irgendwo tot in der Gosse lag. So durfte es nicht enden. So konnte es nicht enden. Das würde er nicht zulassen.

Auch wenn es Wahnsinn war, aber General Hux wollte sein Leben zurück, er wollte seinen Rang zurück und er wollte sein Schiff zurück. Selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass er seine Tarnung dafür opfern und sich wieder ins Reich der Lebenden begeben musste. Das dies nicht leicht werden würde, war ihm klar, aber was Ren anging, wusste er nun immerhin woran er war und er hatte Vorkehrungen getroffen. Ein weiteres Mal würde ihn der dunkelhaarige Ritter nicht nach seinen Regeln spielen lassen, dafür würde er schon sorgen. Doch zuerst musste er einen Weg zurück zur Ersten Ordnung finden. Monatelang plante Hux alle Details, damit er auch nichts dem Zufall überließ. Dann blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als auf den heutigen Tag zu warten. 

Sein Magen flatterte unruhig, als er das Schiff landen sah. Rens persönliches Shuttle. Hux war sich sicher, dass er es zwischen einer Million anderer Schiffe herausfinden würde, so oft hatte er es gesehen. Tatsächlich würde er es mit verbundenen Augen allein vom Klang seiner Triebwerke erkennen. Zwar hatte er darauf gehofft, dass Ren aus welchen Gründen auch immer diesen Tag wählen würde, um sein Grab zu besuchen, doch sicher war er sich nicht gewesen. Neidvoll musste Hux anerkennen, dass der Ritter sich kaum verändert hatte. Er war noch genauso imposant und düster, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, als er, flankiert von vier Sturmtruppen, in der dunklen Robe über den Friedhof schritt. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die kleine Gestalt auf Rens Arm und sein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Seine Tochter, sein Kind. Sie war seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte ziemlich gewachsen, doch noch immer war sie ein Ebenbild ihres Vaters und so wie sie sich an ihm festhielt war davon auszugehen, dass sie ihm blind vertraute. Das war gut, genauso hatte es sich Hux gewünscht. Dennoch erzeugte ihr Anblick zwiespältige Gefühle in seiner Brust. Obwohl er sich innerlich danach verzehrt hatte, sie wiederzusehen, wusste er nur zu gut, dass Ren alles tun würde, um sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit gegen ihn zu verwenden, doch dieses Risiko musste er eingehen. Wenn er sein Leben zurück haben wollte, durfte er sich von so etwas wie elterlichen Gefühlen nicht ablenken lassen. 

Der Trupp hielt vor dem schmucklosen Grab, bevor eine der Sturmtruppen einen Blumenkranz niederlegte, dann ging Ren in die Knie, um sich mit dem Kind davor zu hocken. Scheinbar hielt er Zwiesprache mit dem vermeintlich Toten und Hux fühlte sich fast als Eindringling an seinem eigenen Grab, dennoch würde er diese Scharade nun beenden, bevor es zu noch mehr eigenartigen Szenen kam.

„Ren.“

Hux hatte erwartet, dass der Ritter wütend sein würde, dass er brüllen würde oder ihn packen mit den Händen oder der Macht. Immerhin war er abgehauen, hatte sich versteckt und schließlich sogar seinen Tod simuliert, um ihm zu entkommen, daher kam es für ihn mehr als überraschend, als Ren sich einfach nur aufrichtete, das Kind dabei immer noch an sich gepresst, und ihn mit neutralem Gesicht ruhig ansah.

„Hux.“

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Es war erschreckend, wie sehr der General sich verändert hatte, was nicht nur an der neuen Haarfarbe lag. Das Leben auf dem Planeten hatte ihn rauer werden lassen. Zwar war seine Kleidung sauber, aber es war deutlich, dass Hux nicht mehr über den Luxus einer Wäscherei verfügte, die seine Sachen in Ordnung hielt. Die früher so gepflegten Hände waren schwielig von der Arbeit und das Motorenöl klebte unter den Nägeln. Der Bart und die falsche Haarfarbe standen ihm nicht. Trotzdem war Ren froh ihn zu sehen. Dass Hux sich ihm offenbarte bedeutete, dass die Zeit des Versteckens nun endlich vorbei war.

Es hatte ihn Wochen gekostet hinter das falsche Spiel des Generals zu kommen, doch am Ende hatte er es doch durchschaut. Ein paar simple Gedankentricks konnten den Ritter von Ren nicht ewig an der Nase herumführen und gegen die Folter im Verhörraum des Sternenzerstörers hatte der verwahrloste Machtnutzer kaum Gegenwehr gezeigt. Der alte Narr hatte ohnehin kaum rudimentäre Kenntnisse von den Dingen mit denen er spielte, war vermutlich niemals im Gebrauch seiner Fähigkeiten ausgebildet worden. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte Ren die Informationen bekommen, die er haben wollte, bevor er dem Mann schnell und effizient das Genick brach. Danach wäre es ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen, auf den Planeten zu fliegen, Hux festzusetzen und mit sich zu nehmen, doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen ließ er ihn gewähren. Wog ihn in der Sicherheit ein freies Leben leben zu können. Hielt ihn in dem Glauben sein Plan sei erfolgreich gewesen. 

Stattdessen beobachtete Ren ihn heimlich aus der Ferne, sah dabei zu wie er darum kämpfte, auf die Beine zu kommen, auf dem Planeten Fuß zu fassen, Arbeit zu finden und sich ein Leben aufzubauen, nur um zu der Erkenntnis zu gelangen, dass es sinnlos war. Hux würde nie damit glücklich werden einfach nur irgendjemand zu sein. Das war nicht sein Stil. Ohne seine Truppen, in deren Ergebenheit sich die Arroganz und die Überheblichkeit seines Egos sonnen konnten, wollte er nicht leben. 

Er brauchte die Erste Ordnung. Er brauchte die Finalizer. 

Und er brauchte Kylo Ren.

Doch diese Erkenntnis würde Hux schon selbst erlangen müssen. Während er darauf wartete, dass eben dies geschah, nutzte Ren die Zeit, um eine Bindung zu seiner Tochter aufzubauen. Da er nach der Sache mit dem General keinem seiner Untergebenen vertraute, erledigte er wann immer es ging ihre Pflege selbst, wobei ihm die Macht half ihre Bedürfnisse zu erkennen. Sie mochte noch unfertig in ihr schlummern, aber sie fühlte ihren Gegenpol in ihm, was es Ren möglich machte ein zartes Band zwischen ihnen zu knüpfen. Er wickelte sie, fütterte sie, wusch sie. In den meisten Nächten schlief sie sogar in seinem Bett und wenn er zu einer Besprechung mit seinen Offizieren musste, nahm er sie nicht selten mit. Kein Mitglied des Führungsstabs hatte es gewagt ihn danach zu fragen, woher das Kind stammte. Tatsächlich trauten sie sich nicht einmal die Anwesenheit des Säuglings auch nur mit einem Wort zu erwähnen, geschweige denn es zu kritisieren, wenn sie quengelte oder lautstark zu schreien begann. Wenn er es gar nicht vermeiden konnte, ließ Ren sie in seinem Quartier bei einem Droiden, jedoch nicht ohne die Tür vorher mit mindestens drei verschiedenen Sicherheitscodes verschlossen zu haben. 

Auch jetzt drückte er sie beschützend an sich, auch wenn er wusste, dass von Hux in diesem Moment keine Gefahr ausging. Es war offensichtlich, dass der General gekommen war, um zu Kreuze zu kriechen; eine Wiederaufnahme in die Reihen der Ersten Ordnung zu erbitten und Ren war nicht abgeneigt sie ihm zu gewähren, wenn auch unter gewissen Bedingungen.

„Ren.“

„Hux.“

Es war ein vorsichtiges Abtasten, ein Beschnüffeln wie zwischen wilden Tieren, um herauszufinden ob man sich Freund oder Feind gegenüber sah. Doch obwohl es zu Rens Plan gehörte, den reumütigen General zurückzunehmen, würde er nicht den ersten Schritt machen. Das würde Hux schon selbst erledigen müssen.

„Ich … bin nicht tot“, begann der General, während sein Blick unruhig von Rens Augen zu denen seiner Tochter huschte, die ihn mit einem Ausdruck offener Neugier betrachtete. Ihre Iriden waren blau, genau wie die seinen. Natürlich hatte er das auch kurz nach der Geburt bemerkt, aber da die meisten Kinder zu Beginn ihres Lebens blaue Augen hatten, wäre er durchaus nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn es sich noch geändert hätte. Wenigstens dies hatte sie von ihm, wenn sie auch sonst eine Kopie ihres Vaters zu sein schien. 

„Das sehe ich“, entgegnete Ren, dem der Blickkontakt des Generals mit seinem Kind nicht entging. Im Moment war die Kleine eigentlich in einer Phase, in der sie Fremden gegenüber äußerst misstrauisch war, doch vor Hux schien sie keine Scheu zu haben. Tatsächlich konnte er fühlen, wie sie ihre mentalen Fühler nach dem General ausstreckte, ihn abtastete, nach etwas zu suchen schien und sich schließlich wieder zurück zog. Interessant. Wenn Hux gemerkt haben sollte, dass das Kind versucht hatte in seinen Kopf zu gelangen, so ließ er es sich nicht anmerken, wobei am wahrscheinlichsten war, dass er es gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Was ihn viel mehr zu verunsichern schien, war die Tatsache Ren nicht überrascht zu sehen ihn lebend vor sich zu haben. Scheinbar hatte Hux mit einer anderen Reaktion gerechnet. Mit Fragen, Vorwürfen, Beschuldigungen, Wutausbrüchen, doch Ren würde ihnen beiden diese Farce ersparen. Natürlich wäre es amüsant, Hux noch etwas zappeln zu sehen, doch gleichzeitig war es eine unnötige Verschwendung seiner Zeit. Der General gehörte ihm, daran hatte sich nichts geändert und dass er jetzt freiwillig zu ihm zurückkehrte, war sehr viel befriedigender als wenn Ren ihn mit Gewalt dazu gezwungen hätte.

In dem Versuch sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, straffte Hux seinen Körper, bevor er schließlich ansetzte: „Ich habe viel nachgedacht, über meine Fehler, über deine Fehler und warum ich gegangen bin. Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich zurück will. Zurück zur Ersten Ordnung. Ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen wirst und du hast recht ...“

„In Ordnung.“

„Wie bitte?“ Hux glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

Rens Gesicht war bar jeder Emotion, als er wiederholte: „Ich sagte in Ordnung. Offiziell warst du bis jetzt verschollen. Deinen Tod habe ich nie in deine Personalakte eintragen lassen. Daher werden wir es so handhaben, als ob du von einer langwierigen Mission zurückkehrst. Ohne Degradierung oder Strafeintrag und ohne eine Kürzung deines Soldes - jedoch auch ohne dein altes Kommando.“

Das war mehr, als Hux befürchtet, doch weniger als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Natürlich war davon auszugehen gewesen, dass ein Anderer in seiner Abwesenheit den Oberbefehl über den Sternenzerstörer übernommen hatte, doch in seinen Augen konnte niemand ihm als Kommandanten das Wasser reichen. Seine Erfolge sprachen für sich. Kein anderer General konnte so viele Siege für sich verbuchen wie er selbst. Obwohl das Schiff selbstredend der Ersten Ordnung gehörte, betrachtete Hux es als sein persönliches Eigentum, doch es war leider eine Tatsache, dass nur Ren über die Macht verfügte, ihm seinen Posten zurückzugeben. „Darf ich fragen, wer jetzt der Kommandant der Finalizer ist?“

„General Mitaka“, entgegnete Ren ohne zu Blinzeln. „Es war eine logische Beförderung nach deinem Verlust.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Hux wären auf Anhieb mindestens ein gutes Dutzend Gründe eingefallen, warum Mitaka keine gute Wahl für diesen Posten war, doch er hielt wohl weißlich den Mund darüber. Auch wenn keine Strafe in seine Akte eintragen werden würde, hieß es doch nicht, dass er ohne Sanktionen davonkam. Es wäre für Ren als dem Obersten Anführer ein leichtes Mitaka seiner Stellung zu entheben und Hux wieder das Kommando zu übertragen. Wenn es ihm beliebte, konnte er mit ihnen allen verfahren wie mit Bauern beim Schach, deshalb Hux verstand es als das, was es war: eine Lektion in Demut. Selbst wenn Hux den Rang eines Generals behalten durfte, würde es erniedrigend für ihn werden einen anderen in der Rolle des Kommandanten zu sehen und für Mitaka würde es eine willkommene Genugtuung sein nun in der Rangfolge vor ihm zu kommen und Hux Befehle erteilen zu können. Doch wenn Ren erwartete, dass er aufbegehrte, seinen Unmut über seine Entscheidung kund tat, hatte er sich geschnitten. Hux würde nichts dergleichen tun. So sehr es ihn auch schmerzte, sich unterordnen zu müssen, würde er Rens Wahl akzeptieren. Er musste es tun, um wieder einen Fuß in die Tür zu bekommen. Wenn er erst zurück an Bord der Finalizer war, würde er damit beginnen sich seinen Weg zurück an die Spitze zu erkämpfen, mit Rens Hilfe oder ohne sie.

Die unwilligen Laute, die seine Tochter von sich gab, holten Hux aus seinen Gedanken. Ihr Gesicht war zu einer verärgerten Grimasse verzerrt und sie zappelte unruhig auf Rens Arm, offenkundig bemüht von ihm abgesetzt zu werden, so dass der Ritter alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, um sie nicht fallen zu lassen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken machte Hux einen Schritt nach vorn. Seine Hände öffneten und schlossen sich unwillkürlich, während er mit sich haderte, ob er es wagen konnte, Ren darum zu bitten sie ihm zu geben, bevor er sich schließlich einen Ruck gab.

„Darf ich sie auch einmal halten?“

Rens Blick schien ein Loch in sein Gesicht brennen zu wollen, als er ihn ansah, so als habe er etwas Verbotenes gesagt. Sofort fühlte Hux die düstere Präsenz in seinem Kopf, die in seinen Gedanken wühlte und grub, um seine Absichten zu ergründen, doch obwohl der General es hasste, wenn Ren dies tat, bemühte er sich doch, alles Nötige offen zu legen, um zu zeigen, dass er nichts Böses im Schilde führte. Alles, was er wollte, war sein Kind in den Armen zu halten. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Erst als Ren sicher war, dass Hux ihm nichts vorenthielt, zog er sich zurück und sah herab auf das zappelnde Mädchen.„Das kommt darauf an, ob sie es auch will.“

Beinah rechnete Hux damit, von ihr abgelehnt zu werden, als er versuchsweise einen weiteren Schritt näher trat und die Arme nach ihr ausstreckte, doch entgegen seiner Befürchtungen hörte die Kleine auf sich zu wehren, sondern ließ es zu, dass sie von einem Mann zum anderen gereicht wurde, bevor sie mit einem Mal ganz ruhig wurde. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl sie zu halten. Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Tag, an dem sie geboren wurde. Für ein so kleines Geschöpf war sie erstaunlich schwer, aber vermutlich lag das nur daran, dass Hux sie mit dem Baby verglich, dass er vor einem Jahr abgegeben und seitdem nicht wieder gesehen hatte. Das schwarze Haar, das damals mehr ein kurzer, dunkler Flaum gewesen war, kringelte sich als kleine Löckchen in ihrem Nacken, doch es war noch immer ganz weich, als er seine Wange darauf legte und als er unwillkürlich ihren Duft einsog, stellte er fest, dass sie auf wunderbare Weise vertraut und fremd zugleich roch. 

„Ich weiß nicht einmal wie sie heißt“, stellte der General fest, während er versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er das Gefühl ihrer Nähe genoss.

„Arihnda“, antwortete Ren und sein Ton war ganz anders als sonst, als er den Namen aussprach. „Ihr Name ist Arihnda.“

Überrascht suchte Hux den Blick des Ritters. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Ren sich daran erinnerte, wie Hux ihm bei einem ihrer Essen von seiner Verehrung für Großadmiral Thrawn erzählt hatte, doch offenkundig wusste Ren immer noch davon und hatte den Namen ihrer Tochter in Erinnerung an Thrawns Mitstreiterin Arihnda Pryce gewählt. Es war eine schöne Geste, die er zu schätzen wusste. Er selbst hätte keinen besseren Namen für sein Kind aussuchen können.

„Arihnda“, testete Hux den Klang auf seiner Zunge und tatsächlich reagierte das Mädchen auf ihn. Ihre großen, blauen Augen wanderten lange über Hux Gesicht, der ihren Blick unsicher erwiderte, dann streckte sie ihre kleinen Hände aus und begann seine Züge Stück für Stück zu betasten, so als würde sie sich sein Aussehen mit allen Sinnen einprägen wollen. 

„Sie erkennt dich“, behauptete Ren, der so nah stand, dass er das Kind jederzeit übernehmen konnte, falls Hux sich als unfähig erweisen sollte, das Mädchen zu halten.

„Das ist unmöglich“, widersprach der General sofort, die Arme sanft um den kleinen Körper geschlossen und ohne den Blick von seiner Tochter abzuwenden, die sich nun ebenso in seiner Kleidung festkrallte, wie sie es vorhin bei Ren getan hatte.

„Du hast keine Ahnung von ihren Fähigkeiten“, gab Ren unbeeindruckt zurück, bevor er die Hände ausstreckte, um das Kind zurückzufordern. Nur widerwillig gab Hux die Kleine an ihren Vater, dann wandte sich Ren ab und gab den Sturmtruppen das Zeichen zum Aufbruch. „Folge mir. Wir kehren zurück auf die Finalizer.“

Tbc ...


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

You are insane  
My desire  
A dangerous game  
Love, love  
You are crazy  
A perfect liar  
Simply save me  
Love, love

(30 Seconds to Mars, Love is madness)

General Hux

Die Finalizer war noch genauso, wie Hux sie in Erinnerung gehabt hatte. Riesig und majestätisch und einfach nur wunderschön. Allein ihr Anblick sorgte dafür, dass sein Herz schneller schlug, als er sie durch die Luken des Shuttles erblickte. Es erinnerte ihn an das erste Mal, als er von Arkanis zu einem Einsatz auf einem Sternenzerstörer aufgebrochen war, damals als junger Kadett. Auch wenn er jetzt älter war, erfüllte ihn die Aussicht noch immer mit Ehrfurcht. Größer und immer größer wuchs sie heran, während sie sich ihr näherten, bis sie den gesamten Horizont einzunehmen schien. Nach der langen Zeit, die sich der General nach ihr verzehrt hatte, erschien es ihm fast unwirklich, dass er gleich wieder durch die vertrauten Gänge aus Durastahl laufen würde. 

Weder Ren noch er selbst hatten während des Flugs viel gesprochen. Beide Männer schienen ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, nur Arihnda lautierte völlig unbeeindruckt von den Sturmtruppen in Kampfmontur in den Sitzen gegenüber, sowie dem Blick durch die Luke auf die Weiten des Weltalls. Die blank polierten Rüstungen der Männer machten Hux sehr bewusst, wie wenig eindrucksvoll er in seinen staubigen Sachen auf sie wirken musste, doch da er im Augenblick nichts daran ändern konnte, versuchte er diesen Makel durch seine gerade Haltung und seinen Respekt gebietenden Gesichtsausdruck wett zu machen. Es war ihm schwer gefallen sich in den ersten Wochen auf dem Planeten an das Tragen von ziviler Kleidung zu gewöhnen. Beinah sein ganzes Leben hatte Hux in Uniform verbracht. Er liebte die Ordnung und Gleichförmigkeit, die die militärische Kleidung ausstrahlte. Die schlichten Hemden und Hosen, die er im Exil getragen hatte, kamen ihm wie eine Verkleidung vor. Um so erleichterter war er, als er erfuhr, dass seine Garderobe mit dem Rest seiner Sachen noch existierte. 

Im Hangar brummte es wie so oft vor Geschäftigkeit, als ihr Shuttle landete, so dass Hux gehofft hatte, einfach in der Masse untertauchen zu können, doch obwohl die meisten Augenpaare durch Helme verdeckt waren, fühlte er trotzdem nicht wenige neugierige Blicke auf sich, als er an Rens Seite das Schiff verließ und sich auf den Weg zu seinem Quartier machte. Hux brannte darauf eine Dusche zu nehmen und endlich in angemessene Sachen zu schlüpfen, während Ren seine Rückkehr unter den Führungsoffizieren verkünden würde und eine Einarbeitung seiner Person in den Schichtplan in Auftrag gab. Ihre Tochter, die kurz vor der Landung auf dem Arm ihres Vaters eingeschlafen war, würde solange unter der Aufsicht eines Droiden in Rens Quartier bleiben. Ein Umstand, den Hux auf Dauer gern geändert sehen würde, erinnerte sie ihn doch zu sehr an seine eigene trostlose Kindheit, doch noch war es zu früh, um Ren um eine Einbeziehung bei Arihndas Betreuung zu ersuchen. 

Vor seinen Räumen angekommen, gab Hux mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit den Code in das Bedienfeld ein und keine Sekunde später fuhr die Tür zur Seite. Der Geruch, der ihm entgegen schlug, war vertraut, doch erst als er über die Schwelle trat, fühlte er sich wirklich zu Hause. Dies war sein Refugium, sein Quartier. Hier hatte er Starkiller geplant, Jahre an seiner Vollendung gearbeitet und sich nach der Vernichtung der Waffe seine Wunden geleckt. Zufrieden ließ Hux den Blick über die spartanische Einrichtung schweifen. Er hatte nicht viele persönliche Dinge. Das Standard-Datenpad, ein paar echte Bücher aus Papier, Relikte längst vergangener Zeiten, Auszeichnungen aus Akademietagen und einen Holoprojektor mit Bildern der Entwürfe seiner Basis, die er aus einer Mischung aus Nostalgie und Wehmut behalten hatte. Tatsächlich schien alles unberührt und intakt zu sein. Der nächste Blick galt dem Kleiderschrank, wo sich Uniformen, Nacht- und Standartwäsche in penibler Ordnung gefaltet befanden. Erleichtert schlüpfte er aus den Schuhen, dann knöpfte er das Hemd auf und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen. Mit der Hose, den Socken und der Unterwäsche verfuhr er ebenso. Es war sinnlos alles in gutem Zustand erhalten zu wollen, denn er würde es ohnehin nie wieder tragen wollen. 

Als er in die Nasszelle trat und in den Spiegel sah, schaute ihm ein fremder Mann entgegen. Zwar war sein Körper dank der Hormone und der kargen Rationen, die er auf dem Planeten gegessen hatte, wieder so wie er vor der Schwangerschaft gewesen war, doch der Zustand seines Kopfes war völlig inakzeptabel. Unwillig rieb sich Hux über den kratzigen Bart. Er passte nicht hier her, gehörte zu einem anderen Leben. Die Sommersprossen, die das Leben an der frischen Luft auf seine Haut gezeichnet hatte, würden nach einer Weile genau wie sein Teint blasser werden, doch die Farbe in den Haaren und den Augenbrauen würde Zeit brauchen, um herauszuwachsen. Auch wenn es ihm widerstrebte sich so zu sehen, war dies nicht zu ändern, den Bart jedoch würde er jetzt sofort, noch vor der Dusche, abrasieren. Vielleicht würde er sich dann wieder etwas mehr wie er selbst fühlen.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Er konnte das Misstrauen des Führungsstabs mehr als deutlich spüren, als er ihnen die Nachricht von Hux' Rückkehr überbrachte. Es brannte in seinem Kopf wie der Geruch von Schweiß es in der Nase tat, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Sollten sie sich ruhig ihre Gedanken darüber machen, wo der General die letzten fünfzehn Monate verbracht hatte. Einige von ihnen hielten Hux für einen reumütigen Deserteur, andere glaubten, er habe die Zeit für welches Vergehen auch immer in einem von Ren gewählten Gefängnis verbracht und wieder andere fragten sich, ob Hux körperliche Verfassung vor seinem Verschwinden eine Krankheit gewesen war, die dieser hatte auskurieren müssen, bevor er seinen Dienst wieder aufnehmen konnte. Doch keiner von ihnen traute sich seine Bedenken laut zu äußern. Ren hatte deutlich gemacht, dass der Status des Generals unantastbar war. Niemand ahnte den wirklichen Grund für seine Abwesenheit und das war gut so. Alles, was sie zu interessieren hatte war, dass er jetzt wieder da war.

Obwohl Hux heute noch nicht zum diensthabenden Personal gehörte, erschien er trotzdem eine Stunde später auf der Brücke, um sich von seiner „Mission“ zurückzumelden und Ren, der eigentlich andere Pflichten hatte, ließ er es sich nicht entgehen dem Schauspiel beizuwohnen. Das Zusammentreffen des ehemaligen und des amtierenden Kommandanten würde er um nichts in der Welt verpassen wollen. Wohlwollend stellte er fest, dass der General in seiner Uniform schon fast wieder wie er selbst aussah. Zwar wirkte seine gesunde Hautfarbe im Weltraum fehl am Platz, doch glatt rasiert, wie Hux jetzt war, entsprach er endlich wieder dem Mann, den Ren vor beinah zwei Jahren geschwängert hatte. Nur die falsche Haarfarbe störte das Bild. Hoch erhobenen Kopfes, das Gesicht eine undurchdringliche Maske und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, schritt Hux festen Schrittes an den Navigatoren, Funktechnikern und Bordelektronikern vorbei, als würde er sie gar nicht sehen. Die niederrangigen Brückenmitglieder kuschten vor Hux, so wie sie es immer getan hatten und die meisten Offiziere begrüßten ihn mit verhaltenem Respekt, doch was Dopheld Mitaka anging, war es an Hux, dem nun ranghöheren Kommandanten seine Aufwartung zu machen.

Ren konnte geradezu fühlen, wie sehr es dem General widerstrebte vor dem neuen Befehlshaber der Finalizer stramm zu stehen, doch sein Gesicht gab trotzdem nichts Preis, als er vor den anderen Mann zum Rapport trat. „General Mitaka, ich melde mich zum Dienst.“

Die kalten Augen des jungen Kommandanten scannten Hux Gesicht und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich kurz, als er die gefärbten Haare sah, dann nickte er knapp. „Es tut gut, Sie zu sehen, General.“

„Das gebe ich gern zurück“, entgegnete Hux kühl. Natürlich war es eine Lüge, doch Ren kam nicht umhin, den General dafür zu bewundern, wie flüssig sie ihm über die Lippen ging. „Auf welchem Posten darf ich mich einfinden?“

„Captain Peavey wurde von mir damit beauftragt, eine Bestandsaufnahme der Munition für die großen Geschütze zu überwachen, da wir seit dem letzten Gefecht einige Unregelmäßigkeiten entdeckt haben und ich bin mir sicher, er könnte dabei Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen“, erwiderte Mitaka und Hux meinte ein herausforderndes Glitzern in seinen Augen zu entdecken, das ihm zeigte, wie sehr der junge Kommandant es genoss diese Macht über ihn zu haben.

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks schürzte Hux entrüstet die Lippen, bevor er sich innerlich zur Ordnung rief und seine Miene erneut blank zog. Erbsenzählerei. Eine Aufgabe, die jeder Lieutenant überwachen konnte und ganz gewiss nicht Hux' Qualifikation entsprach. Das war also Mitakas Rache für all die Male in denen ihn Hux herunter gemacht hatte. Genau wie der neue Kommandant wartete Ren darauf, den General Widerworte sagen zu hören, doch Hux nickte nur, bevor er sich mit einem respektvollen „Jawohl, Kommandant“ entfernte. Als er an Ren vorbei ging, tauschten die beiden Männer einen kurzen Blick, der dem dunkelhaarigen Ritter auch ohne Hux Gedanken zu lesen sagte, dass er von ihm keinen Widerstand zu erwarten hatte. Der General war entschlossen alles zu tun, um seinen Posten zurückzugewinnen. Die Frage war nur, wie weit er dafür gehen würde.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Wenn man etwas über die Kontrolle von Inventarlisten sagen konnte, dann war es mit Sicherheit, dass es kaum etwas Eintönigeres gab. Trotzdem konnte er der Arbeit durchaus auch etwas Positives abgewinnen, da sie Hux die Gelegenheit gab in Ruhe mit Captain Peavey zu sprechen und sich so auf den neusten Stand bringen zu lassen. Offenbar war die Finalizer in seiner Abwesenheit in das eine oder andere Scharmützel verwickelt gewesen. Nichts wirklich ernstes, aber trotz der deutlichen Überlegenheit des Sternenzerstörers gegenüber den Raumjägern eines Schmuggelrings, der eine Raumbasis der Ersten Ordnung geplündert hatte, war an dem Schiff mehr Schaden entstanden, als es eigentlich hätte möglich sein sollen. Offenbar hatte Mitaka die TIE-Jäger Staffel viel zu spät raus geschickt und in das Gefecht eingreifen lassen. Dadurch war eine der großen Bordkanonen zerstört worden und eine weitere unnötig zu Schaden gekommen. Die Reparaturen dauerten immer noch an, was die Finalizer zwar nicht wehrlos machte, aber auch keine volle Feuerkraft ermöglichte. 

Ärgerlich, aber auch sehr aufschlussreich.

Ähnlich wie Hux selbst hatte Mitaka bereits in jungen Jahren eine beeindruckende Karriere hingelegt. Durch seine eher ruhige Art war er unbemerkt unter dem Radar der anderen Offiziere im Rang immer höher geklettert, doch für den Posten des Kommandanten fehlten ihm ganz entscheidende Attribute. Entscheidungsschnelligkeit. Kaltblütigkeit. Durchsetzungsvermögen. Taktisches Geschick. Fähigkeiten, die Hux sehr wohl besaß und deren Mangel Mitaka teuer zu stehen kommen würde. Als Hux sich am Ende seiner Schicht in Rens Quartier einfand, um seine Tochter vor dem Schlafen noch einmal zu sehen, hatte er sich bereits den einen oder anderen gedanklichen Vermerk gemacht, der hoffentlich ein Nagel zum Sarg von Mitakas Karriere werden würde.

„Du siehst zufrieden aus“, begrüßte Ren den General, als dieser über das Panel neben der Tür um Einlass ersuchte.

„Es ist gut wieder hier zu sein“, bekannte Hux, indem er an dem Dunkelhaarigen vorbei in den Raum trat. Im Gegensatz zu seinem eigenen Zimmer hatte sich Rens Quartier sehr wohl verändert. Früher war der Raum rein funktionell eingerichtet gewesen, nur mit dem einen oder anderen Kampfdroiden zum Trainieren ausgerüstet. Jetzt lagen weiche Bälle, Puppen und Stofftiere auf dem Boden verstreut, ein angebissenes Stück Brot war auf dem Stuhl vergessen worden und auf dem Schreibtisch stand eine halb ausgetrunkene Flasche Milch. Von Trainingsequipment keine Spur. 

Neben Rens Bett, dessen Laken zerwühlt waren, als ob er eben noch darin gelegen hatte, stand eine Wiege, in der ihre kleine Tochter selig schlief. Ganz leise, um sie ja nicht zu wecken, trat der General neben das Kinderbett und sah auf das Mädchen herab, das sich frei gestrampelt hatte, so dass die Decke nun zu einem Klumpen zusammen geschoben zu ihren nackten Füßen lag. Wie winzig ihre Zehen doch waren. Ihr kleiner Mund stand beim Schlafen halb offen, so dass man die ersten Zähne sehen konnte und sie schnaufte leise beim Atmen. Für einen Moment erlag Hux dem Zauber des Kindes, dann zog er fürsorglich die Decke über ihren Körper und riss sich los, indem er sich von ihr abwandte. „Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass auf dem Schiff so einiges im Argen liegt.“

„Nichts, was noch deiner Zuständigkeit unterliegt“, gab Ren, der ebenfalls an die Wiege getreten war, unbeeindruckt zurück. 

„Nicht aktuell vielleicht, aber es wäre unklug nicht an die Zukunft zu denken“, wandte Hux ein.

„Es steht dir frei zu denken, was immer du willst, aber du solltest dich nicht mit unnötigen Hoffnungen quälen“, entgegnete Ren emotionslos, während er noch einen Schritt näher kam.

Fragend legte der General den Kopf schief. „Sind sie das wirklich? Unnötig?“

Anstatt ihm dies zu beantworten, streckte Ren seine Hand aus und strich dem General behutsam eine Strähne hinter das Ohr, wobei er seine Finger etwas länger als nötig an seiner Wange verweilen ließ. Die gefärbten Haare waren noch immer zu lang. Sie ließen Hux weicher, verletzlicher wirken. Eine Annahme, die dem General nicht gefallen konnte, was dieser auch sofort signalisierte, indem er Rens Hand abwehrte und einen Schritt von ihm zurück wich, als habe ihn dieser geschlagen.

Einen langen Moment sahen sie sich an und Hux war sicher, dass der andere Mann die Panik in seinen Gedanken sehen konnte. Die kurze Berührung hatte gereicht, um eine Flut von Erinnerungen loszutreten und nicht wenige davon taten immer noch weh. Er fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben. Ein Tier in der Falle. Sein Herz schlug wie wild gegen seine Rippen und sein Blick wirkte gehetzt, als er sich ruckartig abwandte und eilig das Zimmer durchquerte. „Es ist spät, ich muss gehen“, verabschiedete er sich, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. „Ich bin morgen für die erste Schicht eingeteilt.“

Ob Ren antworte oder nicht, konnte Hux nicht sagen, so laut pulsierte das Blut in seinen Ohren, doch es war ihm auch egal. Alles was er wollte, war in die Sicherheit seines Quartiers zu flüchten, bevor Ren ihn packen und festhalten konnte. Erst als er die Tür zum Gang passiert hatte, wagte er es aufzuatmen. Was war er doch für ein Narr gewesen, als er sich vorgemacht hatte, seine Position zurückzuerobern und gleichzeitig einen zivilen Umgang mit Ren zu Gunsten ihrer Tochter zu finden. Was den dunkelhaarigen Ritter anging, würde es nie etwas anderes geben als Kampf um die Kontrolle. 

Und Hux begann schon jetzt zu zweifeln, ob er diesen Kampf wirklich gewinnen konnte.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Ohne auch nur den Versuch zu machen ihm zu folgen, sah Ren dem General hinterher, als dieser aus seinem Quartier stürmte, bevor er hinüber zum Schreibtisch ging, wo er sich in den Stuhl fallen ließ und sein Datenpad aktivierte. Bereits ein paar schnelle Clicks später hatte der dunkelhaarige Ritter die geheime Kamera aktiviert, so dass nun das Innere von Hux' Quartier auf dem Bildschirm sichtbar wurde. Es war ein Modell der neusten Tarntechnologie, alles andere wäre dem General mit Sicherheit sofort aufgefallen. Ren hatte sie lange vor dessen Rückkehr dort installieren lassen. Nicht unbedingt für solche Gelegenheiten, sondern eher um sicher zu stellen, dass sich Hux nicht wieder still und heimlich davon schlich, aber auch jetzt vermittelte es Ren das Gefühl der Kontrolle den General auch dann sehen zu können, wenn er sich ihm entzog.

Er musste nicht lange warten, bis der Rothaarige ins Bild stürmte, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Doch kaum, dass sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, hielt Hux in seinem Lauf inne und stützte sich stattdessen mit den Händen an der Wand ab, bevor er die Stirn gegen den kalten Stahl lehnte und die Augen schloss. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er noch immer aufgewühlt war. Offenkundig hatte er mehr auf seine Frage bekommen, als er erwartet hatte, so dass er nun Zeit brauchte um sich zu sammeln. Wortlos ließ der dunkelhaarige Ritter seine Fingerspitzen über die Konturen des Mannes auf dem Bildschirm wandern, wobei er noch immer seine Haut zu fühlen glaubte.

Eins musste er ihm lassen, Hux hatte durchaus Mut. Es waren weniger die Ambitionen, die Ren überraschten, als vielmehr die Geschwindigkeit, in der der General sein Ziel in Angriff nahm. Gestern noch war er für die Erste Ordnung verschollen gewesen und heute plante er bereits an die Spitze der Befehlskette zurückzukehren. Etwas zu schnell für Rens Geschmack. Da geschah es Hux ganz recht, dass er ihm die Flügel gestutzt hatte. Natürlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass der General schon jetzt seine Avancen zulassen würde. So weit waren sie noch nicht, doch Hux würde lernen müssen, dass er für sein Ziel auch etwas geben musste: Sich selbst, vollständig und ohne Kompromisse. Erst dann würde Ren ihm seinen Wunsch erfüllen. Noch war der Rothaarige nicht verzweifelt genug, um darauf einzugehen, doch wenn Ren etwas hatte, dann war es Zeit. Er hatte alle Trümpfe in seiner Hand, daher brauchte er nur zu warten. Auch wenn der General es jetzt noch nicht wusste, so würde er am Ende ganz von selbst zu ihm kommen.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Die nächsten Wochen wurden für General Hux zu einem wahren Kaleidoskop der Demütigung. Entgegen seiner Hoffnung gestaltete es sich schwieriger als gedacht den Respekt der Mannschaft zurückzuerobern und seinen Platz in der Hierarchie des Sternenzerstörers zu behaupten, da der neue Kommandant alles daran setzte, ihn klein zu halten. Zwar wagte niemand von der Besatzung ihm offen ins Gesicht zu spucken, doch Hux merkte sehr wohl, wie sie hinter seinem Rücken über ihn sprachen und sich lustig machten. Nur sein Stolz hielt ihn davon ab, sie merken zu lassen, wie sehr er darunter litt und während des Nachtzyklus, wenn er allein in seinem Quartier lag, malte er sich immer wieder aus, wie er sie strafen würde, wenn er erst wieder der Kommandant der Finalizer war. Er würde sie die Böden mit ihren Zungen säubern lassen, das schwor er sich, doch wenn er dann irgendwann über diesen Gedanken einschlief, waren es Träume von ihm selbst, wie er in Lumpen gekleidet im Hangar die TIE-Jäger wusch oder die Toiletten der Offiziersquartiere mit seiner Zahnbürste schrubbte. Und wenn er dann übernächtigt und verbittert wieder zum Dienst antrat, musste er einen weiteren Tag lang erleben, dass ihn Mitaka in seiner Nähe auf der Brücke beschäftigte, um ihn mit einer geradezu perversen Genugtuung spüren zu lassen, dass er nun sein Vorgesetzter war oder ihn mit bedeutungslosen und unsinnigen Arbeiten eindeckte, wobei er ihn von Hux' ureigenem Projekt, dem Ausbildungsprogramm der Sturmtruppen fernhielt. 

Als sei dies nicht schon schlimm genug, gestaltete sich auch sein Umgang mit Kylo Ren weiterhin als schwierig. Seit dem Vorfall am ersten Abend sprachen die beiden Männer nur das Nötigste miteinander, was Hux per se sogar als angenehm empfunden hätte, wenn ihn der dunkelhaarige Ritter, was ihre gemeinsame Tochter anging, nicht zugleich an der kurzen Leine gehalten hätte. Zwar durfte Hux sie sehen, sich mit ihr beschäftigen und sie füttern, jedoch nur unter Rens Aufsicht und auch nur in seinem Quartier, wobei er dabei wie ein dunkler Schatten über jeden von Hux Schritten wachte. Den Raum für einen gemeinsamen Rundgang durch das Schiff zu verlassen, erlaubte der Ritter ebenso wenig, wie dass die Kleine die Nacht bei Hux verbrachte. 

Es war seltsam, aber trotz der langen Trennung und entgegen Hux' Befürchtungen war das Kind ihm tatsächlich zugetan, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte woran das lag. Er hatte nicht die geringste Erfahrung, wie man sich einem Kind gegenüber verhielt. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sein Vater ihm ein großes Vorbild gewesen wäre. Alles, was er von Brendol erhalten hatte, waren Ablehnung und Schläge gewesen. Weder an der Akademie noch auf den Schiffen der Ersten Ordnung war Hux je mit Kindern in Berührung gekommen. Familiäre Bindungen wurden auf den Schiffen nicht geduldet, so dass die Besatzungsmitglieder, die es trotz der langen Einsätze fertig gebracht hatten zu heiraten und Eltern zu werden, ihre Familien auf Raumstationen oder Planeten besuchen mussten. 

Vermutlich war der Tag, an dem seine Tochter geboren wurde, das erste Mal an dem Hux überhaupt ein Baby im Arm gehalten hatte. Alles was er tat, geschah rein intuitiv, doch obwohl es ihn wurmte, schien sein genetischer Code geradezu erpicht darauf zu sein, ihn in die Mutterrolle zu zwängen, die ihm biologisch vorbestimmt gewesen war, doch an die er seit Kindertagen keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet und die er auch nie gewollt hatte. Trotz seines inneren Konfliktes und der Tatsache, dass ihm Dinge wie die Windeln zu wechseln zuwider waren und er sich oft ungelenk und unsicher verhielt, schien es Arihnda jedoch egal zu sein, dass er nicht perfekt war. Eine Tatsache, die sie wohl zu dem einzigen Menschen in seinem ganzen Leben machte, der ihm jemals dafür Zuneigung entgegen brachte, wer er war und nicht für seine Erfolge oder das, was er vorgab zu sein.

Ren im Gegenzug hatte sich mit der Rolle eines Vaters erstaunlich gut arrangiert. Er erledigte alle Arbeiten mit stoischer Ruhe und ohne auch nur einmal die Stimme zu erheben, so dass Hux wohl oder übel zugeben musste, dass Arihinda, was das anging, tatsächlich einen positiven Effekt auf ihren Vater auszuüben schien. Nie verlor er in ihrer Gegenwart die Kontrolle und seine legendären Wutanfälle schienen der Vergangenheit anzugehören. Unwillkürlich dachte Hux darüber nach, wie wohl die ersten Monaten für Ren mit dem Kind gewesen waren. Ob er sich wohl jemals überfordert gefühlt hatte oder einsam gewesen war? Wie viel von dem, was er nun wusste, hatte er sich selbst angeeignet und was in seiner eigenen Kindheit erlebt? War Han Solo wohl ein guter Vater gewesen? Hatte er Ren geliebt, so wie dieser es scheinbar bei seiner Tochter tat? Oder hatte jedes Mal, wenn er ihn ansah, die Angst in seinen Augen geflackert, dass sein Sohn irgendwann genauso werden könnte wie sein Großvater? Irgendetwas hatte er jedenfalls falsch gemacht, sonst hätte Ren ihn wohl nicht umgebracht. Doch Hux würde sich hüten, ihn danach zu fragen. Alles, was er wollte war zu verhindern, dass sie die Fehler von damals wiederholten. Auch wenn ihr Verhältnis einander gegenüber kompliziert war, würde Hux sich bemühen, seine Tochter das nicht merken zu lassen. Sie sollte im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten glücklich und zufrieden aufwachsen und ihn und Ren eines Tages nicht genauso hassen, wie sie ihre eigenen Väter gehasst hatten. 

So friedlich die Momente mit Arihnda auch waren, so sehr zermürbte es ihn, dass er bei Ren nicht ein winziges Stück voran kam. Obwohl der General alle seine Bedingungen erfüllte, seinen Dienst einwandfrei und ohne zu klagen erledigte und sich bemühte, den Vorfall in Rens Quartier zu vergessen und mit ihm in einem zivilen Ton zu sprechen, machte Ren keine Anstalten ihm auch nur einen Schritt entgegen zu kommen. Immer wieder blockte er Hux Vorwürfe was das Kommando über die Finalizer und Mitakas offensichtliche Unfähigkeit darin anging, ab. Entweder verwies er den General auf seinen Platz oder aber er sah ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die Hux geradezu eine Gänsehaut über den Körper kriechen ließ. So als wüsste er etwas. Ein Geheimnis, das er nicht mit Hux teilen, aber welches sich ihm früher oder später von selbst offenbaren würde. Doch das Gefühl, das Hux dabei beschlich sorgte dafür, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, um was es sich handelte. Trotzdem zwang ihn sein Leben unter Mitakas Stiefel dazu, dem dunkelhaarigen Ritter auch weiter zu zu setzten. Hux hatte genug davon sich von ihm demütigen zu lassen. So konnte, so wollte er nicht leben. Immer wieder versuchte er hinter Rens Deckung zu kommen, ihn mit Beweisen und mit Argumenten zu überzeugen, bis ihm irgendwann der Kragen platzte.

„Was willst du noch von mir?“ fragte Hux frustriert, während er sich eine Strähne zurück strich, die ihm in die Stirn gefallen war, als er Ren in seinem Quartier gegenüber stand. Wenn ihm auch bei allem anderen mehr und mehr die Kontrolle entglitt, war Hux inzwischen wenigstens wieder der Herr über sein Äußeres. Zwar war das Rot seiner Haare noch verwaschen mit Spuren von Schwarz darin, aber immerhin trug er es nun wieder kurz und mit Pomade zu einem strengen Scheitel frisiert. „Trotz der Art, wie er mit mir umgeht, habe ich Mitaka mit einem Respekt behandelt, den er in einer Million Jahre nicht verdient hat. Allein seit ich wieder auf der Finalizer bin, habe ich mehr als einmal beobachtet, wie er Entscheidungen getroffen hat, die uns unnötig Männer und Ressourcen gekostet haben. Wie lange willst du dich noch blind und taub stellen und seine Inkompetenz tolerieren? Ist es dir unsere private Fehde wirklich wert, das Schicksal der Ersten Ordnung dafür aufs Spiel zu setzen?“ 

„Du hast recht, ich habe Mitakas Versagen beobachtet“, gab Ren zurück und seine Mimik gab Preis, dass auch ihn die Diskussion nicht kalt ließ, „aber egal wie unfähig er auch manchmal sein mag, weiß ich doch, dass er mich niemals hintergehen würde.“

Wie konnte er es wagen, die Tatsachen dermaßen zu verdrehen! „Verdammt Ren, du warst es doch, der mich zuerst betrogen hat!“ hielt ihm Hux wütend entgegen. „Aber trotz allem, was du getan hast, bin ich wieder hier und zwar aus freien Stücken. Allein das sollte dir doch etwas über mein Pflichtbewusstsein der Ersten Ordnung gegenüber sagen.“

„Ich will aber nicht, dass du nur der Sache gegenüber loyal bist“, machte Ren seinen Standpunkt klar. „Wenn du die Chance haben willst, dich erneut zu beweisen, verlange ich, dass du mir persönlich ergeben bist.“

Entgeistert starrte Hux ihn an. Es war nicht so, dass er nach den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen nicht geahnt hätte in welche Richtung sich die Situation entwickelte, aber es jetzt von Ren zu hören, ließ aus seinen Befürchtungen Wirklichkeit werden. „Davon war nicht die Rede“, entgegnete der General und er gab sich Mühe seine Stimme weiter fest klingen zu lassen. „Ich wollte zurück zur Ersten Ordnung, nicht zu dir.“

„Das Eine wird nicht ohne das Andere gehen“, ließ Ren ihn wissen. „Deine Verpflichtungen unserer Tochter und auch mir selbst gegenüber lassen es nicht zu.“

„Und wenn ich mich weigere?“ hielt Hux stur dagegen.

Abwehrend verschränkte der dunkelhaarige Ritter die Arme vor der Brust, so als wolle er die Mauer, die Hux verbal zog, nun auch physisch zwischen ihnen errichten. „Dann wirst du akzeptieren müssen, dass du nie wieder das Kommando über die Finalizer bekommen wirst. Es gibt an Bord eine Menge ambitionierter Offiziere und ich werde nicht zögern sie einen nach dem anderen zu deinem Vorgesetzten zu machen. Du kannst also weiter unter irgendeinem Kommandanten Hilfsarbeiten erledigen oder unbehelligt auf diesem Drecksloch von einem Planeten abgesetzt werden und dort leben und an Speedern herumschrauben, bis du zu alt bist um einen Schallschraubenzieher zu halten. Dein Kind wirst du dann allerdings nie wieder sehen.“

Genau das Hux hatte befürchtet. Es hatte gerade einmal etwas über einen Monat gedauert, bevor Ren seine Maske fallen ließ und begann ihn mit seinem Posten und der Kleinen zu erpressen. Das Problem war nur, dass es half. Er hatte kaum eine andere Wahl als die Bedingungen zu akzeptieren, wenn er nicht bis ans Ende seiner Tage im Schatten eines wechselnden Kommandanten leben oder ohne seine Tochter auf einem öden Planeten festsitzen wollte. Selbst wenn das bedeutete unter Rens Kontrolle zurückkehren zu müssen. 

In einer letzten Geste des Aufbegehrens bohrte sich sein eisiger Blick in Rens dunkle Iriden, bevor er ihn schließlich wissen ließ: „Du hast gewonnen. Ich werde tun, was du willst.“

Tbc ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo liebe Leser!
> 
> Am Sonntag war ich nun auch endlich im Kino, um „Der Aufstieg Skywalkers“ zu sehen, wobei ich mich vorher schon genug gespoilert hatte, um zu wissen, dass ich den Film nicht mögen würde. Kurz und gut, ich hatte recht, aber die Musik war klasse.^^
> 
> Wer den Film noch nicht gesehen hat, sollte den nächsten Abschnitt lieber überspringen.
> 
> Pryde war ein völlig unnötiger Charakter, den Grund für die hundertachtzig Gradwendung von Kylo Ren konnte ich nicht nachvollziehen und General Hux hätte niemals die Ersten Ordnung verraten, selbst dann nicht, um Kylo zu entmachten. Er war als Soldat geboren worden, kannte gar nichts anderes. Er glaubte an das Ziel, die Ordnung, das Ende des Chaos. Die Erste Ordnung war sein Lebenszweck und der Widerstand steht für alles, was er hasst. Nie im Leben hätte er ihnen zum Sieg verholfen, wobei seine Rolle als Spion ja auch eher eine Farce war. Seinen Tod jedenfalls fand ich vollkommen überflüssig. Das musste hier mal gesagt werden ;-)
> 
> Vielen Dank für das liebe Feedback. Ihr sorgt dafür, dass meine Muse im Moment Überstunden macht. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen des neuen Kapitels!

Kapitel 3

I never said that I would be your lover  
I never said that I would be your friend  
I never said that I would take no other  
Be your lover  
Never said

(30 Seconds to Mars, Love is madness)

Kylo Ren

Den General zu demütigen, indem er ihn dazu zwang, sich seinem Willen zu unterwerfen, war nach der Degradierung der zweite Schritt in Rens Plan gewesen. Anfangs war der dunkelhaarige Ritter nicht sicher gewesen, ob er mit Mitaka in der Rolle des Kommandanten eine gute Wahl getroffen hatte, doch sein Verhalten gegenüber Hux hatte ihm genauso in die Hände gespielt, wie er es gehofft hatte. Am Ende waren alle Offiziere gleich, sobald sie die Macht in den Fingern hielten, missbrauchten sie sie um ihre Untergebenen zu drangsalieren und sie wehrten sich mit Zähnen und Klauen dagegen, dass ihnen diese Macht wieder entrissen werden könnte. 

Doch obwohl es ihn mit Genugtuung erfüllt hatte zu hören, wie Hux sich ihm auslieferte, war Ren das noch nicht genug. Nein, er wollte, dass der andere Mann endlich vollkommen unter seiner Kontrolle stand. Der General hatte viel zu oft die Möglichkeit ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, um die Konsequenz seiner Aussage überhaupt begreifen zu können. An seinen Schichten auf der Brücke des Sternenzerstörers war nicht zu rütteln, denn sie machten aus Hux den Mann, der er war und wofür er lebte, doch die Stunden, die der General in seinem Quartier verbrachte, um in Ruhe zu arbeiten oder zu regenerieren, waren dem dunkelhaarigen Ritter ein Dorn im Auge. Auch wenn er ihn oft durch die Kamera hindurch bei seinen intimsten Momenten beobachtete, reichte ihm das nicht aus. Diese Zeit sollte ihm gehören. Alles an Hux sollte ihm gehören und er sollte keine Möglichkeit mehr haben sich ihm zu entziehen. Also musste er ihm diesen Rückzugsort nehmen. Er musste den General zwingen sein Quartier aufzugeben und stattdessen in Rens Räume zu ziehen. Zu ihm und zu ihrer Tochter.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Abgesehen von seiner Kleidung, die von einem Droiden gebracht wurde, passten all seine Besitztümer in eine einzige, kleine Kiste. Materielle Dinge waren ihm nie wichtig gewesen. Von Kindesbeinen an hatte er gelernt, immer bereit dafür zu sein schnell aufbrechen zu müssen. Ein neues Schiff, ein neuer Einsatz, eine neue Chance sich zu beweisen. All die Stationen hatten ihm nie etwas bedeutet, waren nur Sprossen auf seiner Karriereleiter. Sein Quartier auf der Finalizer war der erste Ort gewesen, an dem Hux sich wirklich zu Hause gefühlt hatte. Zwar war es nicht besonders luxuriös gewesen, aber da es eine Offiziersunterkunft war, verfügte es im Gegensatz zu den Quartieren der niederen Ränge immerhin über eine eigene Nasszelle. Vielleicht lag es an dem langen Zeitraum, in dem er die Räume als sein persönliches Reich bezeichnen konnte, dass es ihm nun so schwer fiel sie endgültig zu verlassen. In Rens Quartier zu ziehen bedeutete das wenige Stück Freiheit, das er jetzt noch besaß, aufzugeben. Es war zwar größer und geräumiger als seine alten Räume, aber von jetzt an würde er immer unter der Kontrolle des dunkelhaarigen Ritters stehen. 

Hux sah stur geradeaus, als er Captain Peavey auf dem Gang passierte, schließlich war er ihm als rangniederem Offizier keine Reaktion auf seinen Gruß schuldig, doch er fühlte die Augen des anderen Mannes noch auf seinem Rücken bis er die nächste Kurve erreichte. Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, wie sein Umzug aufgefasst werden würde. Allein beim Gedanken daran, wie Peavey den anderen Offizieren davon erzählte, knirschte er mit den Zähnen. Die Nachricht, dass er zu Rens Spielzeug geworden war, würde sich wie ein Steppenbrand auf dem Sternenzerstörer verbreiten. Ein weiterer Nadelstich, der sein empfindliches Ego quälen würde, doch er hatte keine Wahl, als es zu akzeptieren. 

Es hatte etwas Endgültiges, als Hux mit der Kiste in den Händen, an Ren vorbei in das Quartier trat und als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, hatte er das Gefühl ersticken zu müssen. Trotzdem würde er Ren nicht den Triumph gönnen, ihn zittern zu sehen. Stattdessen kniff er fest die Lippen zusammen, als er den Raum durchquerte, um seine persönlichen Gegenstände in den neu aufgestellten, zweiten Nachttisch zu räumen. Hinter ihm brabbelte Arihnda, auf einer Decke auf dem Boden sitzend, fröhlich vor sich hin und Hux zwang sich, sich voll und ganz auf das Geräusch zu konzentrieren. Er war bei seiner Tochter, das war alles was zählte und wenn er sich weiter kooperativ zeigte, würde Ren ihm schon sehr bald das Kommando über die Finalizer zurückgeben. Dieses Ziel würde jedes Opfer wert sein, das Hux dafür auf sich nahm.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Endlich war Hux an dem Ort, wo er hingehörte: An seiner Seite. Auch wenn er als letzte Form des Protests Rens Anwesenheit meist ignorierte, die Mahlzeit in der Offiziersmesse einnahm und seine Kleidung in der Privatsphäre der Nasszelle wechselte. Wann immer es ging sah Hux ihn nicht einmal an und beschäftigte sich stattdessen mit ihrer Tochter, doch es gab trotzdem immer wieder Momente in denen es dem anderen Mann unmöglich war, ihn mit Nichtachtung zu strafen. Während des Nachtzyklus zum Beispiel, wenn Hux in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett so weit am Rand der Matratze lag, dass er beinah herausfiel, so dass Ren irgendwann ganz nah an ihn heran rutschte und Hux wortlos an seine Seite zog. Am Anfang wurde der Körper des Generals dann ganz steif, und die Gedanken in seinem Kopf liefen Amok, jagten sich wie Hunde, die ihrem Schwanz nachliefen, bis er sicher war, dass Ren nicht mehr wollte, als zu schlafen. Dann entspannte er sich meist und sein Geist wurde ruhiger, bis er es schließlich zuließ, dass Ren den Arm um ihn schlang, so dass Hux' Kopf beim Einschlafen auf seiner Brust ruhte. 

Oder wenn Hux Zeuge davon wurde, wie Arihnda eines ihrer Stofftiere durch das Zimmer in ihre Arme fliegen ließ. Dann vergaß der General für einen Moment seinen Protest und strahlte ihn genauso stolz an, wie Ren sich dabei fühlte, auch wenn Hux das Ausmaß dieser außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten gar nicht begreifen konnte. Zwar sprach sie kaum drei Worte, fing gerade erst an zu laufen und war auch in den meisten anderen Dingen nicht weiter als ihre Altersgenossen, trotzdem hatte die Kleine eine überwältigende Kontrolle über ihre Gabe. Immer öfter konnte er fühlen, wie sie ihren Geist nach anderen Menschen ausstreckte. Die meisten von ihnen merkten es höchstens als plötzlichen Druck, eine überraschend auftretende Kopfschmerzattacke, doch Ren kannte die Anzeichen und rief sie ruhig aber streng zur Raison, wenn sie es bei ihm versuchte, jedoch nicht ohne ihre Fähigkeiten heimlich zu bewundern. 

Er selbst war sehr viel älter gewesen, als er das erste Mal bewusst die Macht eingesetzt hatte. Alle Dinge vor dieser Zeit waren Unfälle gewesen, die er seinem ungestümen Temperament zu verdanken hatte, doch im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater war Arihnda ein sehr ausgeglichenes Kind. Sie weinte selten und brauchte nicht viel um glücklich zu sein. In den meisten Nächten schlief sie durch und selbst wenn sie aufwachte, lag sie oft einfach da und brabbelte vor sich hin, bis einer ihrer Väter sich um sie kümmerte. Natürlich konnte sich das noch ändern, bisher hatte sie die berüchtigte Trotzphase noch nicht erreicht, von der Pubertät gar nicht erst zu reden, doch Ren hoffte trotzdem, dass es seinem Kind erspart blieb den selben unsteten Geist zu haben wie er selbst. Lieber wäre es ihm, wenn sie Hux kühle Selbstkontrolle geerbt hatte.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Es war ein trügerischer Frieden, der zwischen ihnen herrschte, seit Hux in Rens Quartier gezogen war. Außerhalb ihrer Räume stand Hux von nun an ausnahmslos hinter dem Obersten Anführer, so wie dieser es verlangt hatte. Er fühlte sich dabei wie ein Schatten seiner selbst, aber er sorgte dafür, dass niemand bemerkte, wie sehr ihm diese Rolle widerstrebte. Obwohl sich an den Machtverhältnissen zwischen dem General und dem Kommandanten nichts geändert hatte, bildete Hux mit Ren eine gemeinsame Front. Wann immer es um offizielle Entscheidungen ging, sprachen sie mit einer Zunge und boten den anderen Offizieren keine Angriffsfläche, auch wenn es Hux oftmals schwer fiel seine Meinung, der des Obersten Anführers unterzuordnen. Dafür ließ ihn Ren bislang damit gewähren, dass sie zwar zusammen wohnten, aber nicht mehr miteinander teilten als die selben Möbel. Doch lange würde dieser Zustand nicht mehr andauern können. Nicht wenn Hux sein Ziel weiter verfolgen wollte. Aber noch war er dazu nicht bereit. Noch traute er Ren nicht genug, um ihm diese Macht über sich zu geben. Immer wieder, wenn ihn der andere Mann im Bett in seinen Armen hielt, kamen die Erinnerungen an Rens Verrat in ihm hoch. Wie er ihn mit Gewalt genommen, ihn geschwängert und willenlos gemacht hatte und er fühlte sich außer Stande ihm dies zu verzeihen und sich diesem Mann noch einmal hinzugeben.

Hux war noch nie ein großer Esser gewesen, doch unter der trostlosen Situation, zu der sein Leben geworden war, verlor er auch noch das letzte bisschen Appetit. Sein Gesicht wurde von Tag zu Tag hohlwangiger, so dass er immer öfter zu den Hormonen auch noch Stims brauchte, um überhaupt funktionieren zu können. Zwar war seine Tochter ein konstanter Fixpunkt, ein Stern, der ihn das Martyrium irgendwie durchhalten ließ, doch gefangen zwischen Ren und dem Kommandanten erschienen ihm die Tage kaum noch zu ertragen. Selbst der Schlaf war nicht sein Freund, verfolgten ihn Mitaka und seine Getreuen doch immer häufiger in seine Träume, so dass Hux sich kaum traute die Augen zu schließen. Es war eine Kleinigkeit, ein schlechter Scherz, den er früher nicht einmal mit einem zweiten Gedanken bedacht hätte, der ihn beinah die Contenance verlieren ließ. Als er eines Abends die Karikatur von sich und Mitaka in der Offiziersmesse fand, wurde Hux klar, dass er das Unvermeidliche nicht mehr hinauszögern konnte. Die wenig vorteilhafte Zeichnung, die ihn dabei zeigte, wie er dem Kommandanten die Stiefel leckte, machte ihm mehr als deutlich bewusst, dass er etwas ändern musste, wenn er nicht völlig untergehen wollte. 

Früher hätten seine Untergebenen sich niemals getraut ihn so offen bloßzustellen. Wenn sie je gewagt hätten, ein derartiges Machwerk zu gestalten, dann hätten sie es heimlich getan und es sich im Verborgenen gezeigt, doch nun ließen sie es offen für jedermann ersichtlich auf einem der Tische liegen. Ein Schlag ins Gesicht für Hux, der seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung brauchte, um bei der Entdeckung nicht laut zu schreien und um sich zu schlagen, wie der tollwütige Köter, für den ihn die Anderen hielten. Es würde nichts bringen sich dermaßen gehen zu lassen, doch es zeigte dem General sehr anschaulich, dass er seine Männer verlieren würde, wenn er sich nicht zusammen riss und um sein Kommando kämpfte. Tiefer als jetzt konnte er kaum noch sinken und sein mit Füßen getretener Stolz litt inzwischen weit mehr als sein Körper jemals dazu im Stande sein würde. Es war ohnehin so, dass die gesamte Besatzung der Finalizer bereits glaubte, Ren würde mit ihm schlafen. Also machte es auch keinen Unterschied, wenn er ihm tatsächlich die Kontrolle über sich gab. Er hatte es damals überstanden, er würde es auch wieder tun. Damit würde der dunkle Ritter dann alles besitzen, was Hux zu geben hatte. Nur seine Seele, die würde er ihm niemals überlassen.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Er hatte gewusst, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem Hux Widerstand gebrochen war. Es dauerte nur etwas länger, als er erwartet hatte. Der Nachtzyklus war bereits hereingebrochen und ihre Tochter schlief tief und fest in ihrer Wiege. Vorher hatte Ren sie gebadet und gefüttert, während er darauf gewartet hatte, dass Hux von seiner Schicht in ihr Quartier zurückkam. Sein eigenes Pensum erledigt der dunkelhaarige Ritter oft aus seiner Unterkunft heraus, auf der Brücke oder in seinem Büro erschien er nur dann, wenn es absolut notwendig war. 

Ren hatte es in seinem Gesicht lesen können, sobald der General die Tür durchquert hatte, dennoch sagte er nichts. Stattdessen hatte er begonnen sein Abendessen zu verzehren, natürlich nicht ohne Hux auch etwas anzubieten, doch der General behauptete, bereits in der Offiziersmesse gespeist zu haben. Eine Lüge, wie sein Geist offenbarte. Er war zwar dort gewesen, hatte jedoch keinen Bissen herunter bekommen, doch dieses Mal würde Ren ihn damit gewähren lassen. Für die Zukunft würde er allerdings dafür sorgen, dass Hux vernünftig auf sich acht gab. Er brauchte ihn gesund und einsatzbereit, da konnte er es nicht hinnehmen, dass der General Raubbau mit seinem Körper betrieb. Trotzdem hatte Hux ihm entgegen seiner Gewohnheit Gesellschaft geleistet, während er gegessen hatte, bis Ren den leeren Teller auf dem Tisch von sich schob. 

Erst dann war Hux ohne ein Wort von seinem Platz aufgestanden und auf ihn zugekommen, um sich in einer unsicheren Geste über ihn zu beugen und einen fast schon keuschen Kuss auf die Lippen des dunkelhaarigen Ritters zu pressen. Für Ren war es das Startsignal gewesen. Endlich war der Moment gekommen, an dem Hux seine Niederlage akzeptierte. 

Rens Reflexe waren schnell, ein Ergebnis jahrelanger Kampfeinsätze, als seine Hand nach vorn schoss und den Hinterkopf des Generals packte, um ihn festzuhalten. Die Bewegungen seiner Lippen waren fordernd und gierig, das Ziel endlich in greifbarer Nähe wissend, und als Hux keine Anstalten machte, sich ihm zu öffnen und seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren, biss er ihn kurzentschlossen in die Unterlippe. Nicht so stark, dass es bluten würde, aber doch hart genug, um seine Botschaft deutlich zu machen. Tatsächlich teilten sich Hux' Lippen nun für ihn, so dass er seinen Mund in Besitz nehmen konnte, doch ihn zu schmecken und mit der Zunge in ihn zu stoßen, war Ren nicht genug. Er wollte alles. Trotzdem kostete er den Kuss bis zum letzten Moment aus, hielt Hux so lange eisern fest, bis ihm fast die Luft ausging. Erst als er selbst den Drang zu atmen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, zog er sich schließlich zurück.

„Du willst dein Kommando zurück?“ fragte der Ritter keuchend, während er aufstand um Hux auf Augenhöhe gegenüber zu treten. „Ich kann es dir geben, aber nur, wenn du dich mir vollständig hingibst. Wehre dich nicht, dann wirst du Morgen wieder der Kommandant der Finalizer sein “

„Ich tue alles, was du willst, du musst es nur sagen“, entgegnete Hux und noch nie hatten Worte für ihn so bitter geschmeckt. „Aber ich habe eine letzte Bedingung. Wenn du mich schon nehmen willst, dann nicht ohne Kondom.“ Hux Wangen glühten genauso rot wie sein Haar jetzt wieder war, in gleichen Teilen vor Erregung durch den Kuss und vor Scham beim Gedanken an das, was nun kommen würde. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis die schwarze Farbe endgültig raus gewachsen war, doch es war das Warten wert gewesen. Ren liebte die feurigen Strähnen, die viel besser zu Hux' Kampfgeist passten als das hässliche Schwarz und er konnte es kaum erwarten seine Finger in ihnen zu vergraben und daran zu ziehen, bis Hux die Tränen über die Wangen laufen würden.

Der General atmete tief durch, um seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, dann zog er einen Gegenstand aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn dem anderen Mann entgegen. Gleichgültig nahm Ren das Kondom an sich und steckte es in seine Hose. „Ganz wie du willst, aber sag ab jetzt kein Wort mehr, du weckst sonst das Baby. Deine Schuhe, binde sie auf und zieh sie aus..“

Hux schluckte krampfhaft, dann tat er wie ihm befohlen. Ordentlich stellte er seine Schuhe zur Seite, dann stand er wieder vor dem dunkelhaarigen Ritter, mit klopfendem Herzen darauf wartend, was nun geschehen würde.

Kylo Ren hatte es nicht eilig. Er ließ sich seine Zeit mit dem General, wollte seinen Sieg mit allen Sinnen auskosten. Seine Finger waren ganz ruhig, als er den Abstand zu ihm schloss und langsam aber stetig einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffnete. Mehr als ein Jahr hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet, nun gehörte Hux endlich wieder ihm. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass der General die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, doch er wehrte sich nicht. Durfte es nicht, wenn er seine Belohnung erhalten wollte. Trotzdem konnte Ren den Widerstand in der Art sehen, wie Hux die Kiefer zusammen gepresst hatte und er konnte ihn in seinen Augen lesen, die ihn anfunkelten, als ob er ihn töten wollte. Er hasste es ihm die Kontrolle überlassen zu müssen, oh ja, sehr sogar, doch er musste sich ihm trotzdem unterwerfen. Es war berauschend sich in diesem Gefühl zu suhlen, dass er solche Macht über Hux hatte.

Der General war sein Eigentum und nichts konnte ihn jetzt noch aufhalten, diesen Anspruch auf ihn zu erneuern. 

Der Stoff raschelte leise, als Ren das Oberhemd von Hux' Schultern schob, von wo es hinunter auf den Boden fiel, dann zog er ihm das Untershirt, das zur Standartwäsche gehörte, einfach über den Kopf, sodass der Oberkörper des Generals entblößt vor ihm lag. Hungrig sog Ren den Anblick der Sommersprossen auf der weißen Brust in sich auf, über die sich krause, rote Haare um die rosafarbenen Brustwarzen verteilten, um am Ende des Brustbeins zu verschwinden, nur um an seinem Nabel wieder aufzutauchen, von wo aus sie in einer verheißungsvollen Spur in Hux' Hosenbund verschwanden. Hux' Augen schienen Löcher in ihn bohren zu wollen, als Ren sich gierig über die Lippen leckte. Die Wangen des Generals glühten rot vor Scham und vor Unwillen und seine Fäuste waren so fest geschlossen, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, doch das konnte Ren nicht beeindrucken. Stattdessen begannen seine Finger nun an der Schließe von Hux' Gürtel zu nesteln. Hux' Brustkorb hob und senkte sich heftig, während Ren die Schnalle öffnete, das Leder aus den Schlaufen zog und ihn ebenfalls einfach fallen ließ. Dann verfuhr er mit der Hose, wie er es mit dem Hemd getan hatte.

Langsam, Knopf für Knopf, kam er seinem Ziel immer näher. Hux' Puls raste so laut, dass er die Gedanken in Rens Kopf übertönte. Es war ein Trommelfeuer, ein Crescendo der Panik und der unterdrückten Wut, was es Ren nur um so mehr genießen ließ. Auch wenn er von außen die Ruhe selbst war, wütete in ihm die Erregung wie ein wildes Tier und es kostete ihn all seine Beherrschung dem anderen Mann nicht die Kleider vom Körper zu reißen, doch er würde Hux nicht die Genugtuung bereiten ihn wie die Bestie zu sehen, für die der Andere ihn hielt. Er konnte sich kontrollieren, wenn er es wollte und im Augenblick steigerte es seine Lust ins Unermessliche den General zappeln zu sehen.

Ren musste sich hinhocken, um Hux' Hose über den Hüftknochen abwärts zu schieben, so dass der General zuerst mit dem einen und dann mit dem anderen Bein hinaus schlüpfen konnte. Ein grauer Slip, der wie das Shirt zur Standartunterwäsche gehörte, sowie die schwarzen Socken waren alles, was der General noch am Körper trug, trotzdem hielt er den Kopf so stolz erhoben, als stünde er in voller Paradeuniform auf der Brücke. Das Zeichen, das er damit setzen wollte, war klar. Mochte Ren ihm auch alles andere nehmen, so würde er Hux trotzdem nie seines Stolzes berauben. Er war General Armitage Hux von der Ersten Ordnung, Befehlshaber über hunderttausend Sturmtruppen, Erfinder und Erbauer von Starkiller, Schlächter von Billionen und nach diesem Nachtzyklus auch wieder der Kommandant des Sternenzerstörers Finalizer. Er würde sich Kylo Ren niemals geschlagen geben. 

Mochte er das ruhig glauben. Ren würde ihn eines besseren belehren.

Ohne ein Wort drängte er Hux rückwärts, bis seine Waden das Bett berührten. Nur widerstrebend ließ der General sich darauf nieder sinken. Eigentlich hatte Ren vorgehabt ihn im Stehen zu nehmen, wie damals, als er Hux das erste Mal in Besitz genommen hatte, doch es war ihm falsch vorgekommen, das mit der Mutter seines Kindes zu tun. Er brauchte keinen Sex von hinten an der Wand, um Hux seinen Platz in ihrer Beziehung aufzuzeigen. Nein, dafür konnte er ihn auch problemlos in ihrem Bett vögeln. Als Ren ihn nach hinten drückte, so dass Hux' Rücken auf der Matratze lag, bevor er sich schließlich neben ihn setzte und wortlos damit begann den Slip nach unten zu schieben, wandte Hux den Kopf zur Seite. Die Scham brannte wie Feuer in seinen Wangen und machte ihn unfähig den Mann anzusehen, von dem er sich geschworen hatte, ihm nie wieder diese Macht über sich zuzugestehen.

Doch zu seiner Überraschung machte Ren keine Anstalten die Kleider abzulegen und sich auf ihn zu werfen, wie Hux es erwartet hatte. Stattdessen erkundeten die Finger des dunkelhaarigen Ritters nun Hux' Narbe, die über seiner Schambehaarung begann, wo sie von einem Beckenkamm zum anderen reichte und welche zuvor von der Unterhose verborgen worden war. Bacta Pflaster waren ein teurer Luxus, den die Klinik nicht hatte bieten können, daher war der Schnitt, durch den ihr Kind auf die Welt geholt worden war, auf klassische Weise genäht worden. Selbst jetzt, nach über einem Jahr, war die Narbe noch rot und erhaben, doch sie schmerzte nicht mehr so, wie sie es in den ersten Wochen nach der Geburt getan hatte. Trotzdem war sie empfindlicher als seine restliche Haut, als Rens Hand sie entlang fuhr, wobei sein Gesicht von stiller Bewunderung zeugte. Für ihn war es kein Makel, dass Hux Körper gezeichnet worden war, es war ein Privileg. Ein Zeichen des Überlebens. Sein eigener Körper war voller Narben, Zeugnisse vergangener Kämpfe und er hatte gelernt jede einzelne von ihnen zu lieben.

In einer zärtlichen Geste presste er seine Lippen auf das empfindliche Fleisch und küsste es. Sein Atem war warm auf Hux' Haut, so dass der andere Mann erzitterte, doch dieses Mal nicht vor Wut oder Scham, sondern weil diese Berührung eine unwillkürliche Gänsehaut über seinen Körper schickte. Doch das Gefühl verschwand sogleich, als Rens Lippen tiefer wanderten und der General zusätzlich neugierige Finger fühlte, die forschend in ihn eindrangen. Es war so weit. Ergeben schloss Hux die Augen, als er sich bemühte die Muskeln zu entspannen und nicht gegen die unerwartete Inbesitznahme seines Körpers anzukämpfen, dann ergab sich der General in sein Schicksal.

Tbc ...


	4. Chapter 4

Epilog

I knew the moment  
I knew the moment  
I knew the moment  
Love is madness  
I knew the moment I looked into your eyes  
I knew the moment I looked into your eyes  
I knew the moment I looked into your eyes  
Love is madness

(30 Seconds to Mars, Love is madness)

General Hux

Niemand, der nicht genau hinsah, würde bemerken, dass General Hux' Bewegungen an diesem Morgenzyklus hölzerner, sein Gang schwerfälliger war als sonst. Die Genugtuung würde er ihnen nicht geben. Tatsächlich beachtete er die Schmerzen kaum, die bei jeder Bewegung durch sein Inneres zuckten wie Nadelstiche. Es war nicht nur seine wunde Scheide, die ihn beim Gehen, Stehen oder Sitzen daran erinnerte, dass Ren in ihm gesteckt hatte, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich zerschlagen, von den Stunden, in denen Ren seine Triebe ausgelebt hatte und als er sich heute Morgen im grellen Licht der Nasszelle anzog, sprachen die blauen Flecke und die Zahnabdrücke in seinem Fleisch von den Ereignissen dieser Nacht. Dem Himmel sei Dank war seine Uniform hoch geschlossen, so dass niemand die Zeichen auf seiner Haut zu Gesicht bekommen würde. 

Wahrlich, Hux hatte sich das Kommando über das Schiff mit seinem Schweiß und seinem Blut zurück erkauft, doch es war jeden Tropfen wert gewesen. Mit Stolz geschwellter Brust sah der General hinab auf die Abzeichen seiner Stellung an der Uniform. Endlich waren die alten Verhältnisse wieder hergestellt. Die Finalizer gehörte ihm und Mitaka war zwar im Rang eines Generals verblieben, hatte jedoch seine Kommandantur an ihn abgeben müssen. Es war zu vermuten, dass sowohl Mitaka als auch einige andere Offiziere ahnten, welchem Umstand der Rothaarige seine Beförderung zu verdanken hatte, doch Hux schwor sich, dass er jeden persönlich aus der Luftschleuse werfen würde, der es wagte diese Vermutung laut zu äußern. Noch war er nicht vollkommen wieder hergestellt, doch er fühlte bereits wie sein Selbstvertrauen mit jedem Befehl, den er erteilte, zu ihm zurück kehrte. 

Offenkundig war ihm diese Entschlossenheit deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, denn niemand wagte es auch nur in seine Richtung zu sehen. Niemand außer Mitaka, dessen Augen er in diesem Moment in seinem Rücken fühlte und er war sich sicher, dass wenn Blicke hätten töten können, Hux jetzt nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen würde. Vielleicht sollte er seinen Widersacher hinunter zu den Wartungselektronikern schicken und ihn jede einzelne Schraube an Bord zählen lassen. Das würde Mitaka mit Sicherheit für die nächsten Zehn Jahre beschäftigen und so wie die Dinge standen, würde er keine andere Wahl haben als sich zu fügen. 

Ein kaltes Lächeln erschien bei diesem Gedanken auf den Lippen des neuen Kommandanten. Es war ein großartiges Gefühl zurück an der Spitze der Macht zu sein. Selbst wenn man dafür Kylo Ren zwischen den Beinen ertragen musste.

XXXXXX

Kylo Ren

Es war wie ein Rausch. Immer wieder stieß Ren in den Körper unter sich, krallte seine Fingernägel in die weiße, makellose Haut, bis sie blutete und vergrub seine Zähne in der Schulter und dem Hals des Generals, bis er sicher sein konnte, dass die Male auch noch Tags später zusehen sein würden.

Mein, mein, mein, echote das Wort wie ein Mantra durch seinen Kopf.

Nicht nur die eigene Erregung brachte ihn fast um den Versand, auch Hux Lust hallte heiß in seinem Kopf wider und floss von dort wie Feuer durch seine Venen. Natürlich würde der General niemals zugeben, dass er ihre Vereinigungen genoss. Ren wusste, dass Hux sich selbst dafür hasste, doch seinen Körper interessierte es nicht was sein Verstand dachte. Mit der Zeit hatte der dunkelhaarige Ritter gelernt, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste um ihn feucht und willig zu bekommen und er zögerte nicht dieses Wissen auch einzusetzen. Hatte ihr Sex am Anfang eher einem einseitigen Krieg geglichen, war er jetzt zu einem Kampf auf Augenhöhe geworden. Hart, brutal aber dennoch erotisch. Der Blick aus den blauen Augen war kalt wie Eis, wenn er Rens dunkle Gegenstücke fand, doch die unterdrückten Laute, die seinem Mund entkamen, verrieten ihn. Ren war sicher, dass der General es genoss von ihm dominiert zu werden, unter ihm zu liegen, wo er Rens Meinung nach hin gehörte und von ihm gefickt zu werden, bis er nur noch aus Lust und Schmerz bestand.

Natürlich bestand Hux darauf, dass sie weiterhin ein Gummi benutzten und so sehr Ren das Gefühl der Trennung zwischen ihren Körpern auch hasste, hatte er dennoch eingewilligt. Es war ein Netz, in das Hux sich fallen ließ. Nur so konnte er sich beim Sex gehen lassen und dabei sicher fühlen. Mehr als einmal hatte er ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er um nichts auf der Welt noch einmal schwanger werden wollte. Doch wenn Hux glaubte, dass ihn die Kondome schützen würden, war er naiver als Ren angenommen hatte. Einen mentalen Befehl, mehr würde es nicht brauchen, um die dünne Membran reißen zu lassen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sein Erbgut in Hux Körper dringen konnte. Abermillionen von Spermien würden sich dann ein Wettrennen auf dem Weg zu einer reifen Eizelle liefern, um diese schließlich zu befruchten. 

Doch noch war es nicht soweit. Diese Phase seines Plans würde Geduld und Vorbereitung erfordern. Sollte Hux sich ruhig weiter in Sicherheit wiegen. Ren würde schon dafür Sorge tragen, dass seine Injektionen nicht mehr so zuverlässig waren, wie der General glaubte. Er würde vorsichtiger sein müssen, als beim ersten Mal. Hux wusste nun um die Gefahr und würde misstrauisch jede kleine Veränderung seines Körpers im Auge behalten, doch Ren wollte ein zweites Kind mit ihm und er war nicht bereit ein „Nein“ zu akzeptieren. Schon gar nicht, seit er wusste, wie es war ein Vater zu sein.

Obwohl Arihnda noch jung war, erstaunte ihn ihr Potential jeden Tag aufs Neue. Wenn sie erst alt genug war, dass er sie unterrichten konnte und wenn er ihre Fähigkeiten schulte, dann würde sie einmal mächtiger sein können, als er es je gewesen war. Nicht auszudenken, was eine ganze Armee seiner Kinder in der Galaxis bewirken konnte. Es mochte sich nach einer fixen Idee anhören, doch Ren war davon überzeugt, dass es funktionieren würde. Mit Hux an seiner Seite und der Hilfe seiner Kinder würde er zum mächtigen Mann der Galaxis werden. Sie würden mit der Ersten Ordnung für ein Ende des Chaos sorgen, ein Reich von nie dagewesenen Ausmaßen aufbauen und es eines Tages an Arihnda und ihre Geschwister weitergeben. Das würde sein Erbe für sie sein. Sein Vermächtnis.

XXXXXX

General Hux

Der Nachtzyklus war schon weit fortgeschritten, doch obwohl Hux' Körper von ihren körperlichen Ausschweifungen matt und erschöpft war, konnte er dennoch nicht schlafen. Auf der Seite liegend starrte er im schwachen Licht der Notbeleuchtung hinüber zu seiner schlummernden Tochter und ein bitterer Schmerz regte sich in seiner Brust. Arihnda lag ihm zugewandt, das süße Gesicht entspannt, der Mund halb geöffnet, die dunklen Wimpern kleinen Fächern gleich auf ihren rosigen Wangen ausgebreitet. Früher hätte Hux nie gedacht, dass er wirklich dazu fähig sein würde, so etwas wie Liebe zu empfinden. Alles was er je gewollt hatte war Macht, doch mit der Ankunft dieses kleinen Wesens in seinem Leben hatte sich vieles verändert. Zwar würde er für seine Position als Kommandant immer wieder die schlimmsten Qualen auf sich nehmen, aber sterben würde er für sie nicht. Anders als für seine Tochter. Wenn die Situation es erforderte, dann würde Hux nicht zögern dieses Opfer auf sich zu nehmen. Sie war sein wunder Punkt, seine Achillesferse, doch obwohl sich der General dafür hasste, diese Schwäche einzugestehen, würde er trotzdem an ihr festhalten. 

Wie ein warmer Ofen presste sich Rens Körper an seinen Rücken, wobei der dunkelhaarige Ritter einen Arm um Hux Mitte geschlungen hielt und geräuschvoll in sein Ohr atmete. Seine große Hand ruhte auf Hux Bauch, eine vertraute und zugleich beunruhigende Geste. Bereits seit seiner Rückkehr hatte der General den Verdacht gehegt, dass Ren ihn zu einem zweiten Kind drängen würde. Es war die Art wie der dunkle Ritter ihre gemeinsame Tochter ansah, mit einer Mischung aus Bewunderung, Zuneigung und zugleich Gier, die Hux fürchten ließ, dass die Macht, die das Mädchen besaß, den Wunsch nach weiteren Kindern in Ren geweckt hatte. Dass er der Bedingung des Generals nach Empfängnisschutz durch Kondome nachgegeben hatte, konnte seine Bedenken nur kurzzeitig zerstreuen. Hux kannte Ren gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der dunkelhaarige Ritter diese genau wie die Injektionen manipulieren konnte, wenn es in seine Pläne passte. Denn auch wenn sich ihr Verhältnis verändert hatte, würde er Ren trotzdem niemals genug trauen, um nicht zu befürchten, dass dieser seinen Willen ignorieren und ihn genauso stillschweigend schwängern würde wie beim ersten Mal. 

Doch wenn Ren wirklich plante ein weiteres Kind mit ihm zu bekommen, würde er bitter enttäuscht werden. Das würde nicht passieren, dafür hatte Hux gesorgt. Unmittelbar vor der Geburt seiner Tochter hatte er den Heilern den Auftrag gegeben, bei der Operation nicht nur sein Kind zu entbinden, sondern auch gleich die Eileiter zu durchtrennen, so dass kein reifes Ei mehr in die Gebärmutter wandern konnte. Er war nun praktisch unfruchtbar und hatte Ren ein für alle mal die Macht genommen ihn gegen seinen Willen zu schwängern. Auch wenn die Endgültigkeit dieser Entscheidung ihn manchmal schmerzte, wusste er doch, dass er das Richtige getan hatte. 

Eine Armee geschaffen aus seinem und Rens Blut hätte vermutlich den Untergang der Ersten Ordnung, wenn nicht sogar der Galaxis, bedeutet und das konnte er nicht zulassen. So sehr er sie auch liebte, war es doch gut, dass Arihnda ihr einziges Kind bleiben würde. Hux schwor sich, er würde dafür sorgen, dass Ren sie nicht zu einer Waffe machte. Das war er ihr schuldig. Sie war wohl das einzig Gute, dass Ren und Hux je in ihrem Leben geschaffen hatten und vermutlich jemals schaffen würden. Sie war ihre Zukunft, ihr Erbe und ihr Vermächtnis an die Galaxis.

In diesem Wissen schloss der General irgendwann die Augen und lehnte sich zurück in Rens Umarmung. Wahrscheinlich würde er den dunkelhaarigen Ritter niemals lieben können. Er hatte einen zerrütteten Geist, war manipulativ und machthungrig, doch Hux hatte gelernt damit zu leben. So schwierig ihr Verhältnis auch manchmal war, ihre gemeinsame Tochter würde immer ein Bindeglied zwischen ihnen sein und Hux war sicher, dass sie Ren im Rahmen seiner emotionalen Möglichkeiten wichtig waren. Genau aus diesem Grund würde der dunkelhaarige Ritter ihn niemals gehen lassen, doch auch damit hatte Hux seinen Frieden gemacht. Als junger Mann hatte er sich oft gefragt, was sein Schicksal sein würde. Heute wusste er, dass es seine Bestimmung war der Kommandant der Finalizier zu sein und der Vater seiner Tochter. 

So verrückt der Gedanke auch war, aber Kylo Ren hatte mit dem General eine Familie nach seinen Vorstellungen geschaffen. Eine seltsame, verrückte Karikatur einer Familie, aber nichtsdestotrotz. Wenn man Hux früher gesagt hätte, dass er eines Tages eine Familie haben würde, hätte er diesen Gedanken als absurd abgetan. Nach dem was er erlebt hatte, war ihm das Konzept allein zu wider gewesen, aber er hatte auch nie die Möglichkeit in Erwägung gezogen ein Kind zu bekommen. Doch hier war er nun zusammen mit Kylo Ren und mit seiner Tochter und Hux würde sein Bestes geben, damit es funktionierte. 

Für Arihnda. 

Für die Erste Ordnung. 

Und für die Galaxis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ihr Lieben, das war er nun, der zweite Teil meiner Geschichte und eigentlich könnte es hier sogar enden – tut es aber nicht. Ich bin mit dem Schreiben des dritten Teils, der den Titel „Set me free“ trägt, zwar noch nicht ganz fertig, aber auf einem guten Weg, so dass ich zuversichtlich bin, dass ich ihn zeitnah hochladen kann.   
> Ich kann euch jetzt schon versprechen, dass der Drama-Faktor im nächsten Teil noch einmal deutlich ansteigt. Also wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie sich die Beziehung zwischen Kylo Ren und General Hux weiter entwickelt, ob Ren seine Obsession noch in den Griff bekommt, es Hux gelingt seine Position als Kommandant zu verteidigen und wie sich Arihnda weiter entwickelt, würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr dem neuen Teil eine Chance gebt.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars gehört Disney und George Lucas, die Lyrics 30STM und mir gehört nur die Idee zur Story. Ich verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld, sondern tue es nur aus Spaß am kreativen Arbeiten.


End file.
